Leaving Impressions
by Nyeko
Summary: Hinata starts a new school, but finds out not everything will go and happen as smoothly. As she thought it could…sasuhinagaa and slight kakahina naruhina. First Fic, please R&R! M For language, later chapters. I Update faster with more reviews!
1. Perfect welcoming!

_Hinata: Uh, Hey!_

_Seharr: Go on then. :D_

_Hinata: She does not own Naruto._

_Summary- Hinata starts a new school, but finds out not everything will go and happen as smoothly. As she thought it could…Hinasasu. First Fic, so I need to know what you peeps want!

* * *

_

_**Leaving Impressions**_

I was in a daze looking out the car window, everywhere was packed, gossiping women here, hyper kids there and teens walking to school jabbering on about who knows what. Today was my first day at school and I wanted to make a good impression, but I couldn't help to think...

_What if they didn't accept me?_

_What if I didn't fit in?_

I shrugged the thoughts off while murmuring to myself _'deep breath, deep breaths'_

The car started to stopped to a halt knocking me out of my thoughts. I peered outside to see a large popular not to mention very quiet at the moment school.

I took deep breaths as I nodded and said my thanks, I stood outside the car staring at the school then I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Ah, Miss, your father told me to give you this"

I swivelled round and took the note he handed out through the window.

" Thanks..."I opened the letter hesitantly and read it...

_**Dear Hinata,**_

_**Do good at this new school and I will be expecting A's and e-mail me on how your doing**_

_**From your loving father**_

_**Hiashi Hyuuga.**_

I sighed, another 'get perfect scores' note, I waved to my driver then walked to the building entrance only

to be greeted by the principle smack on time, no I mean it literally since I was nervous I rushed in and

actually crashed into her...Woops...

" -Humph-" We said in unison as we fell to the marble floor,

"Oh My God, I'm so sorry" I blurted out not knowing what to say and how she'll respond.

" Its OK I guess you weren't expecting me to walk through the doors to greet you since I did say I'll meet you by the entrance"

She joked half-heartedly.

"I'm so sorry" I held out my hand supposedly as a gesture to help her up, but in the end only to struggle with her weight. We managed to get her up in the end.

_Good going Hinata you made the best impression with your head teacher, she probably thinks you're the most 'anti-clumsy' girl in the school, good job._

" Well the welcoming wasn't as planned but any how welcome to Konoha High!" She lifted her arms enthusiastically pointing in random directions "And I hope you have a great time here, Ta ta! I got paper work to do..." Then Before you know it She was gone like a flash.

I twitched then sighed, the corridors weren't as crowded as they would be. So now was the best time to find my room.

I was so into my map I wasn't watching where I was going and bumped into someone, I braced myself to hit the marble floor yet again, only to not even hit the ground, I cracked open one eye only to see a Raven haired Guy with slick hair and onyx eyes

which you can melt in and get lost in forever. He had a god like face and even though I didn't find him my type I couldn't help notice His body was well toned and he was wearing a Black T-Shirt with some sort of graffiti like text saying 'I Pwned you'

"You comfortable down there 'cause you just been staring at my shirt for a while" The voice snapped my out of my daze

" Oh yeah, I'm so sorry about that" I stood up quickly "Oh and I love your top its uh...Fascinating" I picked up my map and was about to leave but stopped quickly and turned to face him again, "Thanks and I gotta go find where my room is, bye"

I walked off clutching the map, how can I be so clumsy!? Suddenly some muscular hand got hold of me around my wrist, I turned to see the raven head looking deep in though then he looked at me with that soul stealing gaze,

" Hey what's your name?"

"Um...Hinata Hyuuga, yours?" I answered casually.

"Sasuke Uchiha" He nodded, " Well cya."

I walked off again and found my dorm, I used my keys and opened the door the room wasn't too big or too small it was big enough for two.

I groaned and sprawled onto my bed. I had been soooooo clumsy! God dammit I wish I was more confident and wasn't so nervous that I rushed in and knocked over me and the head teacher. Soon I was swallowed up by deep slumber...

-FWUMP!!!- I was awoke by a loud thud

"Hey I'm...Wait why the hell is my room mate a girl?!"

"...!?" I just sat there gaping.

* * *

Hinata: Whats going on?

Seharr: Wait and see...

oooh, what will happen why are they so suprised find out, Please R&R

I will update soon.


	2. New room mates

_Sakura: Where's my shampoo!!!???_

_Hinata: -Trying to suppress giggles while hiding behind door-_

_Seharr: Stop moaning you bag! Just go and look for it for gods sake!_

_Hinata: -still hiding-_

_Sakura: But I got to have lush hair to impress sasuke-kun_

_Seharr: Oh shut up already, your voice has tortured me enough_

_Hinata: -laughs head off-_

_Sakura: Eh, what's so funny?_

_Hinata: Haha…Doesn't matter, Sarah Does not own Naruto_

_Seharr and Sakura: -fighting in puff of smoke-_

_**Mysterygurl13**-Thankyou so much:_D

_**Angel hands 12**-You'll find out now and thankyou:D

* * *

_

_First Impressions_

_Chappy 2!_

_-FWUMP!!!- I was awoke by a loud thud_

_"Hey I'm...Wait why the hell is my room mate a girl?!"_

_"...!?" I just sat there gaping._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I sat there gaping at the sight in my dorms doorway, there was a tall handsome guy

With lushous red spiky hair and sea coloured captivating eyes, he had a Crimson baggy shirt on with a scruffy black tie, his jeans where baggy too and slightly torn at the bottom hinge accessorised with a thick silver chain with a red skull dangling around it, he was about my age and since he had the same key to our dorm that mean…oh no…oh no no no _no no **NO**_.

He

Was

My

Room

Mate….

And I was only wearing a oversized baggy T-shirt since I went to nap from exhaustion. So what do I do. You guessed it…I _Screamed._

"_Aaah –mfffl-"_

He covered my mouth with his hand and whispered in my ear, "Please don't scream" I nodded my head and when I believed I wouldn't scream he removed his hand and slumped onto what I guessed was his bed, it was made with strong oak and had be polish and had a blood red cover, _looks like he sure likes his colours red, _I just stared at him expectantly and I guessed I looked a little too confused because he noticed.

" Eh, I dunno why the hell we're room mates cause normally you'd stay the wit the same gender…" He rubbed his temple with his hands and stared at the floor, "What the fuck is going on…" He mouthed to himself. I still just stared at him then her finally looked up and then walked over to me and mumbled, " How'd you get in here?"

"Well Tsunade the head teacher gave me these keys and said I'd be staying here." I pouted, did this guy think I was a lost loner newbie, no way, I'm sure this is my dorm, if someone's got the wrong room its him.

"Gaara" He said "And you?"

It took a while for the words to sink in then I finally figured out, he just introduced himself _so go Hinata say hi!_

"Uh, h-hi my names Hinata" I bobbed my head to the side "Have you got the wrong keys?"

" No I'm sure I got the right ones so it must be you with the wrong keys"

"No you" I replied coolly.

"No its not me its you"

"Nuh-uh" I smirked

"Yeah-huh"

"Nuh-uh" At this I grinned I wasn't going down that easily.

"Yeah its you"

"Nope"

"Oh fuck this lets go have a go at the Bitch who did this" Gaara finally exclaimed.

" You mean Tsuna-" Before I could finish he butted in,

" YEAH HER!" Then he stomped out and I assumed he was going to the heads office.

I just smirked then got out some jeans and a long midnight blue Top with ¾ length sleaves, slipped my trainers on then booted out to try and catch up with…with…with uh whats his name Gaala…no_, Gara..uh no….uh Gaa-ra oh that's it! Gaara!_

I was charging down the corridor and was oh so close to catching up with him ah ha I gotch—Oomph No I didn't get ya…I bumped into someone yet again this time I did hit the floor and oh I was so gonna kill the person who delayed me, I did my deadly glare and growled, yes I was going to strangle this Bitch…Oh look at this I bumped into the best type to kill….yes it was a **SLUT **she had a very _very_ short skirt on and a tiny and very revieling spaghetti tube top, she had jade emerald eyes and bright pink hair, god it was blinding to look at! I stood up slowly and just stared at her for a moment until she got up,

" Humph watch where you're going next time!" She scowled; oh she shouldn't have said that…

"My my, what great manners you got. And I was going to apologize but I changed my mind" I smirked, I loved winding up Whores… **(_BWAHAHAAA!)_**

" Oh really? Heh names sakura, you?"

I mentally slapped my fore head she didn't have a clue…"Hi my names Hinata"

"Well cya,"

"Yeah cya,"

I slightly waved then carried on to where I was going, wait what the?? Gaara's no where to be seen, oh crap I don't where I am I'm lost oh no this isn't happening to me!

"Oh hey there again" A low but attractive voice made me turn around only to see Sasuke again.

"Eh? Oh yeah hey." I started to look in all directions again but no sign of Gaara.

"You…You looking for something?" He raised an eyebrow in amusement of my look of panic while trying to find where Gaara was

"Well yeah…I mean no..I mean..oh I'm looking for someone I was following, He was stomping to the head teachers office and I was following 'cause I did't where it was and he did," At this He grinned "And I wasn't stalking him if that's what your thinking" I growled.

"Well I could take you to the office, but first tell me who you where following"

" His names was…what was it again…oh yeah Gaara, he's got flaring red hair, tall, crimson shirt, greeny blue eyes, and really baggy trousers" I also did gestures to what things looked like which made him laugh lightly.

"Well I know him he can be a stress head at times, wait what was he going to the head teachers office for?" He asked expectantly

"Well he wanted to have a go at Tsunade for making his room mate a girl…"

" Heh, is she the slutty bubblegum headed girl?" He said

" Hahaha very funny, no it's the evil witch from America, why'd you think I was going to Tsunade too, he's my room mate." I said while having my hands on my hips.

"…Oh….my….god…" He gaped

"What?" I pouted

"I-I t-thought you where only joking about the room mate thing…No ones every been sharing the same dorm with the opposite gender, that is at this school…" He mumbled

" Is that so shocking?" I blushed thinking how very awkward it was.

"Doesn't matter let me take you to Tsunades office" He waved his hand while walking, gesturing me to follow, so I did and we soon where nearing a large set of wooden doors which had a golden plates saying 'Head Teachers Office' and inside you could hear partially what was going on.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN GOT IT MIXED UP!!!?"

"Calm down I was busy and tired, you'll have to survive with it for now we can't just change it."

"WHY!?"

I dramatacly opened the door to have glares stared at me from two pissed off teachers and one very pissed off Gaara.

"Uh…'sup?"

* * *

Hinata: Why am I sharing a dorm with Gaara?

Gaara: I don't mind, Hina-chan!

Hinata: Goddy good but isn't this a Sasuhina?

Gaara: Stuff him!

Seharr: Uh hey guys wait—

Sasuke: Hey…-Grrr-

Seharr: Wait a sec…

Gaara: What? Mr. Grr?

Seharr: Calm don a sec

Sasuke: That's IT!!!

-fighting in poof of smoke-

Hinata: -sighs-

Seharr Well that's it for this chapter, bwahaha Hinata's room mate is a guy! Dun Dun dunnn!

I'll update soon! And find out what happens after hinata's dramatic entrance!

Please R&R


	3. Accidents do happen

_Gaara: Hey Hina-chan –seductive-_

_Sasuke: No over here Hina-Chan_

Hinata: -blush- Uh Hi…-walks over to my side- 

_Seharr: Stop freaking the poor girl out! –Huggles Hina-_

_Sasuke/Gaara: Awww they look so cute!_

_Hinata/Seharr: Don't think about it! –Death glares-_

_Sasuke/Gaara: -whimpers- Sarah doesn't own Naruto_

_Seharr: I wish I did –day dreams-_

**I love all you reviewers so encouraging and loveable!!!**

**Keep reviewing and the more reviews the quicker I'll update!

* * *

**

_**Leaving Impressions**_

**Chappy 3**

_I dramatically opened the door to have glares stared at me from two pissed off teachers and one very pissed off Gaara._

"_Uh…'sup?"_

Sasuke entered then flinched under the death glares, I still had my shy smile on after I entered and had just said 'sup like nothing was wrong or even different. Gaara just twitched while having his palms flat against the desk. Tsunade Had her head resting on her arms while A teacher with brunette hair and red eyes had to deal with a very scary Gaara.

" …Where was I?"

"You where throwing a tantrum at Kurenai about you being roommates with Hinata hyuuga…" Tsunade groaned.

"Ah. Yes…" He clears his throat very, oh so very dramatically "Uh-hum, TELL ME AGAIN WHY WE'RE THE ONLY ONES TOGETHER AS SEPARATE GENDERS!?"

"I don't see what's so bad about Hinata?" So called Kurenai stated while nibbling on the end of her pen and tapping her feet.

"NOTHING IS WRONG ABOUT HER!? SHE'S FINE BUT THE THOUGHT OF THAT WE HAVE TO SHARE A ROOM CAUSE YOUR FRICKIN' MISTAKE IS A FUCKING ANNOYANCE TO ME THAT YOU TEACHERS ARE SHIT!!" He took a deep breath then looked at me "Nothing to do with you Hinata it's the teachers fault" I just simply nodded my head while looking into space wondering how this will all end until the silence was broke by Sasuke's voice.

"Any way what's so bad about sharing a room with her? She's cute and I wouldn't mind sharing a room with her" When sasuke said that, all eyes where on him, even mine and for once I didn't blush at the comment. "What?" And when Sasuke realized he said it out loud he just stared at the floor and you could just about see a faint blush.

"When you say it that way it doesn't seem so bad, since I am staying with a hot girl…Fine I'll stop bickering here since I'm getting no-where I'll go back to my dorm…" As he walked passed he grabbed my hand and dragged me along to our dorm while I cried anime style.

Sasuke just looked back and blinked a few seconds then walked to…somewhere I probably don't know.

When we finally reached out dorm he made me sit on the edge of my bed while he did the same on his bed, but facing me.

"I have a brilliant plan" Then randomly he did and evil laugh and I just pouted still staring at him.

"What plan?" I tapped my finger on my lips looking deep in thought,

"An evil get back on those Bitches…heheh, your probably wondering what's the plan, eh?"

"Well Naaahh! I'm thinking, 'I can read your mind so you don't have to tell me', no what else would I think? Just tell me already"

"OK, We can…Change the teachers keys so they have to stay with that perverted teacher, So what'd ya think of my plan good, eh?" He grinned ear to ear as if he came up with the best idea in the world. "Its great isn't it?"

"Of course…NOT" I replied barely noticing he was joking about.

"Its was a joke…sheesh you think I'm dum like naru?"

"Um, well just a fact but I don't know who this so called Naru, is?" I pouted. He seemed like a know-it-all.

"Doesn't matter. I'm going for lunch cya Hina-chan" He lazily lifted his hand as some sort of gone-wrong wave then left.

"Wait, when did I become Hina-chan?" I guessed he didn't hear 'cause he carried going down the corridor.

_--- In café ---_

I walked toward an empty table and sat down, I bought a can of cola and a giant pretzel _'I love those things!_' and a packet of cookies. Simple lunch not something I normally have but I didn't care I was starving to eat.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!!"

"No, Baka.."

"SHUT UP BASTARD!"

"Baka"

"BASTARD!"

"Baka

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! BASTARD!"

"One word…Baka"

I was getting a migraine from the loud mouthed…hottie, he had untaimed blonde hair and blue beautiful eyes…wait beautiful? NO not that word even better 'lushous eyes'

He wore a simple white tank top and surfers shorts and sandals.

"AH GODDAMMIT SHUT UP SASUKE!"

As soon as he daid that I looked at sasuke who was appearing behind this blonde annoyingly loud but hot guy, the fight continued a bit between them until I couldn't take it any more, I just had to butt in so I was about to stand up but someone beat me to it…wait is that? Yes it is it's the slut I met earlier but she's with another slut friend, this one had long blonde hair tied back into a messy ponytail and had tons of makeup on, she did have a good figure but she had to be such a Slut! She wore a blank short tank top with a matching black skirt, which hardly looked like a skirt more of a tiny bikini shorts. They stood up and walked up to sasuke who twitched and stared at them like they where monsters.

" Hi sasuke-kun!" Sakura sighed sing-song

"He's mine! Hey sasuke-kun" The Blondie slut said seductively but to me it sounded so wrong.

"Shut up Ino-pig! He's mine he wants to marry me and have kids together" Sakura snapped at Ino, I guessed that was her name, as soon as Sakura said kids together I grimaced at the thought.

"Aw, you two stop jabbering on about Sasuke he's mine" Another girl who I didn't have a clue who it was said and soon all the girls where bickering about who's sasuke's.

I just sat there eating and feeling sorry for poor sasuke. Soon Sasuke squeezed out the crowd so they didn't notice and when he saw me he walked over and sat really close behind me hiding.

"..Wha-"

"Sssh!" He mimicked his fingers to hi slips and I tried to hide him a bit more, since I was on a corner table it was quite easy, the very distracting thing was I could feel his body pressed very closely to mine, I could feel his abs and he probably could feel every curve of me and of course he defiantly, in this position, knock me into him.

The girls looked around then came up to me.

"Have you seen my sasuke-kun?"

"No he's mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"No mine!"

And an argument between all the girls broke out as I just stared at them, finally Ino spoke up,

"Anyway have you seen him?"

He nudged me and whispered to have mercy on him and help him, so since I was feeling sorry I thought I would go along with the plan.

"Uh, yeah he went down to the gym to work out" I said as truthfully as possible, it seemed to work.

They all sighed wistfully at the thought while my stomach churned at the thought of all the sweat.

"Ah, seeing him work out with no top on…Dibs on his top if he hasn't got it on!"

"No it'd be rightfully mine!"

"I'm going to get there first to watch!"

"No me!"

The huge crowd of fan girls charged down to the gym while I tried to tap Sasuke to say they where gone only finding him leaning forward to look to which wasn't what I planned so I had tapped the bench and my arm had made my body lean in a different way and he had his hand slightly up and since I moved wrong…He was now touching my breast and our lips where inches apart and I could feel his breathe hitch for a second. I blinked then a wide blush went across my face when I realized it. We suddenly broke apart and of course I'm clumsy and slipped off the bench and clashed with someone else.

"Eep" A small mewl escaped as I was caught in someone else's arms. It was the hot blondie who was shouting his head off earlier.

"Sasuke! You shouldn't grope girls! I thought you hated girls!" The blondie stated menacingly.

"Baka Naruto, it was an accident she heped me hide from the fangirls and we went into an awkward position after.

Wait did I hear myself correctly, this Cutie was the so called Dum Naru? Wait I meant Naruto?

"Ey you alright Cutie, he didn't freak you out did he" Naruto grinned down at me. He was carrying me bridal style and it felt awfully wrong but comfortable.

"Yeah I'm fine" but when I tried to shuffle a bit he ended up doing exactly what Sasuke did.

This time I jumped down as he said, "eheh woops…" He put his hand to the back of his neck nervously. I just stared at the two in disbelief where they all perverts in this school.

I ran to my dorm. Freaked out totally by both of them…

"hey wait it was an accident!" He yelled down the corridor

I just kept running and finally got to my dorm slammed the door shut when I was inside and glared at the door and slowly walked backwards and bumped ito something hard and tall,

"You alright love?" A male voice called, it wasn't Gaara then it was someone else…I shifted my head round,

"_Who the hell are you?"_

**

* * *

**

Hinata: Naruto and sasuke are perverts! –clutches to my shirt scared stiff- Also whos the guy in my room

Naru/sasu: It was by accident

Seharr: yeah right you pervs! And you'll find out who it is in next chappy:D

Gaara: haha I'm still pure and hot!

Seharr: Think again! This is a sasuhina

Gaara: Why??? WHY!!!???

Hinata: Well see you all next time!

Seharr: Yup and don't forget to review, the more reviews the quicker I update!

Find out what happens in the next update!

Tell me what you thought!


	4. A little Orange Book

_Gaara: Anyone got any gossip?_

_Naruto: Whats gossip?_

_Seharr: Oh oh I have!!_

_Hinata: Okay what?_

_Seharr: Sasuke's brother joined Konoha high with you guys!_

_Naruto: Whats going on?_

_Sasuke: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_Itachi: Yes brother, it is I!_

_Sasuke: Nooooooo!_

_Gaara: haha!_

_Naruto: HAHAHAHAHA…I don't get it?_

_Seharr: That's not all! Temari joined too!_

_Gaara: Haha…ha…wait your joking right?_

_Temari: Hullo Bro! Aww you cute little thang! –crushes Gaara in hug-_

_Gaara: NOOOOO!_

_Hinata: I got a really big secret that will lighten the mood_

_Everyone but Hina: What? –blink blink-_

_Hinata: …heheh heheh…It's a really big secret you have to keep_

_Everyone: -excited- What tell us, you can trust us._

_Hinata: …well…I LIKE GRAPES!!!_

_Naruto: WOOOOW!…Whats grapes?_

_Sasuke: Wait Naruto isn't that dum…_

_Itachi: I put a jutsu on him so he'd be entertainging._

_Everyone: Hip hip hooray!_

_Naruto: WOOOOOOT!_

_Loving all the reviews! Keep them coming! –puts music on-_

_**Leaving Impressions**_

_Chappy 4_

"_You alright love?" A male voice called, it wasn't Gaara then it was someone else…I shifted my head round, _

"_Who the hell are you?"

* * *

_

"Yo, nice to meet you too," He finally spoke after a long silence I pouted and put my hands on my hips while tapping my foot waiting for him to give his name. "Yo, could I do anything for you?"

I sighed then said this slowly as if the guy didn't understand, "Who-The-Hell-Are-You?"

He just blinked a few times then pointed at the door, I was full of confusion. "Your names…Door?" I exmined him for a bit, he had messy silver hair and one red orb and one black eye, he had a broad face and looked about 25, he wore a long crinkled black shirt and long jeans, with black sandals,

"No, just open the door then you'll know."

"Okay…"I opened the door and scanned it from the outside there on a silver plate said

**_'Teacher Dorm'_**

_**Kakashi**_

I started to flush, I had just run into a teachers dorm and claimed who are you while thinking I was in my own room.

" I…woops Sorry I-I Kinda r-ran in here –by accident…" I drooped my head in embarrassment.

"It's okay, I get this a lot" He stared at the open door.

"You do?"

"No, just today,"

"Wha—Sorry," Was this guy trying to make me more embarrassed, oh I will get my own back soon.

" I'm joking, this doesn't matter,"

I was about to leave but bumped into a desk then paper work fell to the floor, I went and picked them up and found some sort of orange book…The cover said Come come Paradise.

"Uh that's my…"

"My my what's this, I thought teachers never let students read comics and I guess you do!" I grinned he tried to get it back but I knew a way he couldn't get it back. I put it down my top, heh he can't get it there.

"Yo, can I have my book bac—" Then he saw I put it down my top where no one can touch, he just drooped a bit and sulked then did puppy eyes. But I don't fall for that anymore I got to used to Hanabi doing it so she can have the last sweet or cookie or have the bath room first, weird yes but now I'm used to it then I wouldn't fall for this

I waved my fingers infront of his face in a gesture of no, then I spoke up "Nuh-uh! You won't get this back for a while ha!"

"I bet you'll give it back straight away after you seen whats inside…" He murmered,

"Huh?"

"Nothing, nothing" Then a small smile went on his face trying to look innocent.

"Well nice meeting you…Kaka—what was it?"

"Kakashi" He simply stated then started poking my shoulder trying to think of a way to get his book back.

"Yeah, anyway bye!"

"Wait my book!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"I'll take it by force!"

"You can't otherwise you're a sick pervert to actually put your hands down my top!"

"Dammit…Grr I'll take it by force anyway!" Then as soon as he said that I was shocked but he suddenly rugby tackled me down to the floor and was literally straddling my waist, I struggled but his weight was too much.

"I'll let you go if you give my book back"

"Nope." I smirked

"Please"

"No"

"Plea-"

"_N-O"_

"Aww, why" He pleaded while prodding my shoulders, he put his puppy eyes on again and he looked…incredibly cute! Even though he was a teacher I wasn't going to give it back,

"Okay if you won't give it back you get a detention!"

"Try me."

"You will!"

"No, if the head knows you been reading porn then they'll tell me to shred it and I won't get a DT" I grinned at his shocked look

"Wait how'd you know its porn?" I blinked, I only said that as a joke and it was actually porn? OMG a perverted teacher was sitting ontop of me and chances are he'll try to get his book back from under my top.

"Actually I'll shred it."

"Nooo, my book"

"People who read porn are people who are perverted and so that means they never will do something like that in real life" A grimaced at saying the word porn.

"But…this book I haven't finished reading..." He whined

"What's going on in it so far then?"

He seemed to have to think hard to remember then as soon as he did he announced a little to suspiciously." A girls sensei fucked his student even though she didn't want to,"

"Okay…right I really needed to know that"

"Oh really.." He let some more of his weight rest on me and it hurt,

"Ouch, hey why be so mean!" I pouted

"Its fun to see you struggle"

"Pervert"

"Aw, now who's being mean?""Pervert"

"So just give back my book"

"You wish"

"Hmm, we'll see about that…" he let all his weight press against me and God it hurts, then he leaned forward a bit then was about to slip his hand down my top when I saw him doing this a screamed and he didn't have any hands to use to stop me so he crashed his lips on mine to shut me up 'quiet' he mouthed I still struggled and tried to scream when suddenly someone opened the door and looked in,

"Hey kaka—What the fuck is going on?!"

* * *

_Hinata: Why me?_

_Itachi: Only if I could be Kakashi…_

_Kakashi: ha! I'm lucky! I got the good part! _

_Seharr: Shut up perv that was for entertainment._

_Gaara: You going to do something like that with me and Hina_

_Sasu/kaka: No_

_Gaara: -Whine- Why not?_

_Seharr: maybe, depends what all the readers want,_

_Ino: What about me_

_All: Get lost slut!_

_Naruto: I'm a great character in this chapter_

_Temari: You weren't even in it._

_Naruto: Really?_

_Hinata: Anyway see ya all next time!_

_Seharr: Yup, did you like it? Don't hate me, just so you know in that part he wasn't doing it as a paedophile he was trying so desparatly to get his book back, also he thought Hinata was cute. Awww, poor hina-chan –huggles-_

R&R More I get more faster I type!

:D


	5. Innocents makes Game

_Hinata: I feel loved_

_Naruto: Why?_

_Hinata: I felt like saying that._

_Lee: Yosh! Sarah Does not own the youthfulness of Naruto!_

_Everyone: When did you get here!?_

_Lee: Yosh, I came through the door!_

_Some random person: Lee I'm your number one fan_

_Lee: I am blessed with a fangirl of youthfulness and beauty!_

_**Leaving impressions**_

_**Chappy5**_

"_Hmm, we'll see about that…" he let all his weight press against me and God it hurts, then he leaned forward a bit then was about to slip his hand down my top when I saw him doing this a screamed and he didn't have any hands to use to stop me so he crashed his lips on mine to shut me up 'quiet' he mouthed I still struggled and tried to scream when suddenly someone opened the door and looked in,_

"_Hey kaka—What the fuck is going on?!"

* * *

_

"He's a perv" I coolly stated while pointing at him.

"Well, you stole my book!"

"What book?" I innocently did the cutest puppy eyes in the world and Kurenai did a face showing 'awwwww' Kakshi just blinked.

"Stop accusing girls, you probably lost it!"

"Yeah stop blaming me! I don't have any book!" I was glad the book was tucked tight or it would have fallen out and that would have been very awkward.

"Bless the poor girl getting harassed and much more importantly you had your hand half way down her top!"

"She stole my book!" Kakashi whined

"Well I better go get my books ready for school later, bye!" I quickly charged out the door and when I got to _my _Dorm I headed in and sat on my bed, I think Gaara isn't here so I'll go take a shower. I took my clothes off then got a towel and walked into the bathroom, I turned the tap on and once the bath was filled I slipped in and it felt like luxury, the water heating my senses and without noticing I dozed off while in the bath, steam soon made the whole place misty so it was more like a hot spring…

* * *

I was woken by a nose of something falling into the bathtub I slowly and quietly moved a bit then looked to see what haad fallen into the bath tub. It was the shampoo, I slid across the bath (It's a big big bath you know!) And was about to pick it up when a arm got in the way, stupid arm was going to hit it but then the thought hit me, What is another persons arm doing in the bath tub, I slowly followed the arm as it picked the shampoo up and watch it set aside a muscular hot torso…Wait theres someone else in here, whoever it was didn't notice me on the other side of the bath, I looked up and the first thing that caught my eye was red, red hair? Oh Gaara was here.

"Eek!" I squeeked from surprise something was pulling my leg, he then pulled my leg till I was in his eye sight then he had an surprised expression on his face,

"I thought you were someone else who sneeked into the bath" He still had his surprised expression while saying that.

"Well just so you know I was in here first!" I pouted. (Gee she does that a lot!)

"Why don't we share the bath then?"

"I'd rather be by myself"

"Suit yourself then." He nudged me and I slipped under the water.

"Hey" I splashed him

"Want war!?"

"YOU GOT IT!"

Then a war of water splashing took place in the huge bath, thank god we still had towels on. Wait he did, I took mine off thinking no one was here…

"Turn around while I get a towel."

"Okay" He turned around and as soon as my back was to him and I was half way out I slipped and fell on top of him.

"Oomph" I squirmed to get up and he helped me up, "Sorry…" I murmered.

"Its okay there was some good about you falling on me"

"Like what" I raised and eyebrow

"Well you didn't crack your head open on the metal sides and…"

"And what?"

"I get a good shot at you!" I just simply stared at him until he showed me what he meant he threw a bucket of water on me and I slipped into his arms.

"That wasn't nice!" I prodded him then I remembered the situation we where in, itried to get up but kept slipping.

"Here" He helped me out and then he got out too and dried himself off then went and got changed while I got changed over my bed. I blushed at what happened moments ago, I got too carried away in the game that I become my 7 year old self again, instead of my 17 year old me.

"Hey come here," I heard Gaara's voice call.

"Coming" I bobbed my head round the corner and saw him get something out of the draw,

"I found this in your top…" I blushed a deep red and grabbed the book out his hand, "I didn't know you where into those kinds of thing—"

"I'm not!" I sat down on the floor in my baggy oversized shirt, " I pinched it from Kakashi to annoy him.

"How come he couldn't get it back he is skilful"

I just smiled menacingly "I put it down my top so he couldn't get it!"

"Heh, I bet he tried"

"He did"

"Lucky guy" He said to himself quietly

"Wha?"

"Nothing nothing" He just dropped down onto the floor next to me and had that same poker face, then stared at me.

"Can I read the book?"

I just glared at him "No"

"Fine I'll entertain myself…" then without warning he tackled me to the ground.

"HEY!" A loud knock was heard from the door I quickly hid the book down my top again since I recognized the voice and slid under my covers and pretended to snooze.

"Stupid Kakashi…" Gaara opened the door then Kakashi rushed in and looked around,

"Where's my book Hina stole from me?"

"She shredded it…"

"No she hasn't" Kakashi stared a Gaara blankly.

I shuffled and moaned pretending to sleep then Kakashi immediately turned to look at my bed, he prodded my shoulder a few times then started to search my bed for the book, when he couldn't find it he sulked then walked out the room, Gaara sighed then locked the door.

I turned round to face him, "Thanks for saving me!"

"Yeah I know I'm great," He smirked I gulped at his intense gaze, "Now where we?"

* * *

_Gaara: This is so fun fun fun!_

_Hina: Yeah!_

_Sasuke: Wheres my moments with Hina-Chan_

_Seharr: They come in later chapters_

_Temari: Cya Next time!_

_Seharr: R&R Then I type faster and also tell me what you thought, also what do you all want in the next chapter, you get to choose!_


End file.
